factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Sam Richards
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) She's a very friendly person, but she is very headstrong and proud. She is a poliet person around teachers, but sometimes she fakes polietness to get into a teacher's good book. But mostly she loves to cause trouble. She loves pranks, she is a creative person once it comes to that. Sam is a very brave and good hearted person. She is serctive to a level, but not really. She can be very corky and sweet heatred sometimes. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) She was born in a rough and tumble family all in Dautless . But, she was acually pretty decent in school, compared to most of her family she was. She acually had a troubled childhood, not with crime or anything, just her behavior in class sometimes. \She acted quite rebillous and sometimes studied, but not often. She was very serctive, only trusting her best of friends to keep her serects, Sam was a helpful girl, if you deserved the help, she gave it to you. But she was known for being a big trouble-maker. Sam also was a big karate kid, she loved doing karate. Sam, is a bit of a trouble-maker, chosing to do whatever she wanted to do. Usually, she is a useful assit with epic ablities. But she is a great friend, and good compainion, althout she hates althourity at times. She usually escapes penalites as she is.... well, funny to most Dautless's. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! . She has brown hair and blue eyes, and a steely-looking face. She is considered quite pretty, but squanders it on her black, tom-boy atitire. She sometimes wears a white and black fedora, she looks not unusual for a Dautless, as she is black-belt in karate, Kung-fu, and other martail arts. Sam has a olive-y completion that burns easily. She has a finelly tuned body. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? 1. ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- ---- Congrats! is in '''Dauntless. LittleRedCrazyHood 15:43, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Approved